Aeris and Her Journey
by zpeedracer1
Summary: This was a creative writing assignment for a freshman English class at The George Washington University in Washington, DC. This has no resemblance to FF7, it is something to read and laugh at. Read for humor purposes only!


This was a creative writing assignment for a freshman English class. This has no resemblance to FF7, it is something to read and laugh at. Read for humor purposes only! I wrote the first paragraph, then it was passed around to another student who added their own paragraph; however, nobody in the class knew what FF7 was about. The following story was a compilation of humor and wit during the last English class of the semester. I hope you can find some enjoyment out of it. Also, when the text goes from normal to italics and vise versa, it means the author of the paragraph has changed.

The morning was like any other in Northeast Ohio. The air was cold and crisp as snow fell down on the ground. Kyle woke out of bed and wondered what he should do with this day. He felt an unexpected feeling during winter break from GW – he had no pressure about schoolwork. As he walked down the stairs, he noticed the doorbell ring and went to the front door. To his surprise, he noticed a girl in a dark pink outfit standing in the cold. Recognizing it was his friend Aeris Gainsborough from Midgar, he rushed to let her in. As she brushed off the show from her shoulder, they sat down and started a pot of coffee.

_As they were talking and reminiscing about their previous semesters in college, Kyle found out that Aeris was alone on the holidays because after flight stopover in Ohio, her connecting flight was cancelled. There had been some mix-up with bankruptcy in the airline, she had casually told Kyle._

_"Could I stay here for a little while?"_

_"Of course!" Kyle was enthused to have pleasant company, at the moment the only other person in the house besides him and his parents was his fat, grumpy, Uncle Hector._

Just then, Uncle Hector entered, encountering Aeris and Kyle for the first time.

"Here Kyle, this just came for you," Hector said as he hurled a package at Kyle. Hector exited the room as Kyle began to examine the box he has just received.

_"What did you get?" asked Aeris._

_"I have no idea" replied Kyle taking a bite of toast. He and Aeris examined the package which as about the size of Kyle's head, but almost light as a feather. It was wrapped very plainly with brown paper._

_"Whatever, I bet its inconsequential" said Kyle sliding across the table._

_"Dude, let's open it," yelled Aeris with sudden enthusiasm._

When all was said and done the contents the package were not very interesting anyways, and so Kyle and Aeris passed the time until the big family dinner they would have that night.

At 8:30 Kyle and Aeris emerged from the bedroom and walked downstairs, at which time Aeris made the following remarks.

"You must under–."

Aeris was suddenly interrupted by Kyle _who said, "It's okay Aeris, don't worry about it." They proceeded to go into the dining room when Kyle's mom rushed out of the kitchen in a frenzy. Kyle predicted that they might have to go to the local grocery store._ As Kyle whines about the long drive, he works on at least opening his present before he goes. After a long pause filled with painful anticipation, his mother gives in and helps him to open his gift. Opening the gift was more exciting then seeing it, because it is a soccer ball. "I don't play soccer, I HATE soccer." _With a sigh, he said to Aeris, "Let's go to the grocery store now._

_After a short ride, they arrived at the store, but Aeris stopped dead in her tracks. "Who is that!" Coming towards was a guy with an outstretched hand, gorgeous locks of hair falling to his shoulders. "Kyle, fancy seeing you here." Wow, Aeris thought. Polite, funny, wonderful, handsome, charming, charismatic, perfect._

He gave Kyle and Aeris a warning. "Be careful, someone is after you two." Surprised and scared, the two questioned him. He have them only one name as an explanation: Ursula.

_Aeris and Kyle were playing soccer outside the store and Ursula suddenly appeared. Aeris and Kyle were scared out of their minds! Kyle picked the ball up and used it to throw at Ursula. The ball turned into a knife as it was thrown through the air and went right into Ursula's heart!_


End file.
